Percy is a Sweet Boyfriend (Drabbles and One-shots)
by armicarpio
Summary: Lots of drabbles and one-shots proving how sweet Percy as a boyfriend is. Please read, rate and review.
1. Safe

Hello! This is my first attempt in fanfiction, so please bear with me.

This is a set of drabbles and one-shots about Percy and Annabeth, our sweetest couple.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does ;)

Safe

Annabeth feels Percy's grip around her tightens, his brows frowning.

They are currently watching a documentary film about rape cases at Percy's apartment, and she can see her boyfriend's scowl everytime something horrible was mentioned.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, I just can't stand what we're watching. What if it happens to you?" Percy mumbled kissing the top of her head and suddenly hugging her tighter.

"Percy, I can-t breathe." Annabeth said biting her lower lip, trying hard not to laugh at her boyfriend's over protectiveness towards her.

Percy looses his grip on her and looked straight in her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I just want to reassure myself that you're here and safe with me."

Annabeth smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheeks.

"Don't worry, Percy. I don't want to sound like an Aphrodite girl, but I really feel safe when I'm with you."

Percy smiled at her saying, "I love you, Wise Girl. And I promise to always keep you safe."

"I know, and I LOVE YOU for that, Seaweed Brain."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And they sealed their promise with a kiss.


	2. Sick

Hello guys! Since I got a total of like 6 followers, 3 favorites and 1 review (which made me really happy) for my first drabble, I want to give you gifts by updating sooner than I originally planned to.

Special mention and thanks to _minimaddi, Dt33345, Carter Nightshade, Potato Jam 7, jimmy gr33nj3ans, TomBomb12, MiSaNaHyu and xoxopercy_ for the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome.

Once again, feel free to review, follow and favorite my story. Constructive criticisms are welcome as well as suggestions and requests!

Also, from now on, I'll be updating only every weekends so don't expect for a story during school days!

Please enjoy! (I'll say it's RATED M, just in case you see it that way.)

Disclaimer: I'm not the famous Rick Riordan (since I'm a girl, obviously) and I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does ;)

Sick

Annabeth is sitting on the couch, busy doing her blueprints.

It's a sunny day and she feels like it's perfect to work on things.

She's almost halfway done when her phone rings.

"Hello?" Annabeth said after picking the phone.

"Hi, Wise Girl!" Percy replied between coughs.

Annabeth noticed that something's wrong with her boyfriend.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth is starting to worry now.

"Uhhh…not really, I feel sick." Then he coughs again.

"You want me to come over?" Annabeth volunteered.

"I'd love to. But if you're busy, then don't bother. I don't want to interrupt the things you're doing."

"Nah. It's fine. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Then she hangs up.

Annabeth rushed to change her clothes, cursing in Greek when she can't find any clean t-shirt to wear. Then she realized the laundries aren't done yet, so she just decided to go on a blouse, though it's in spaghetti strap and hugged her body tight. She hesitated at first but let it go since she really can't find any better. She then stumbled out of the dorm then hailed a cab then gave the address of Percy's apartment, telling the driver to drive fast since it's an emergency. Well, not really an emergency she thought, but she's somewhat near desperate to see if Percy is okay. After exactly 25 minutes, which seemed like 2 hours for her dyslexia is acting up, they finally reached the apartment. She paid for the fare then immediately went to the front door. As she was about to press the door bell, the door opened revealing Sally.

"Oh hey, Annabeth! Nice to see you. What brought you here?" Sally greeted her with a smile.

"I heard Percy's sick so I came over." Annabeth replied politely.

"Ah, yes." Sally said, worries seen on her face, "he's sick, though I'd given him medicine already."

"Uhm…Can I see him now?"

"Yeah, sure. Actually, I'm about to leave. I really don't wanna leave him here since he's not feeling well but I already made a promise to my friend that I'll attend her party and I don't want to disappoint her by cancelling it. And Paul is in an important meeting right now."

"Oh…Don't worry Mrs. Blofis, I'll take care of Percy and please enjoy the event." Annabeth said, reassuring the worried Sally.

"Thank you, dear. And please just call me Sally. Don't hesitate to call me if something happened, okay?"

Annabeth nodded and gave her a goodbye hug. After seeing Sally leave, she immediately went upstairs to see Percy.

She opened the door to his room then saw her boyfriend lying on the bed careless, eyes closed. She walked in and sat at the left side of the bed.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy then opened his eyes and bite his lower lip trying not to smirk seeing what his girlfriend is wearing.

"You came."

"Of course, you're sick and I want to take care of you."

"More like you misses me." Now, he can't help but smirk.

"Shut up!" Annabeth shoved him lightly. "So, how was it? I mean, how do you feel?"

"Err, I feel like Hades."

"You act like a child."

"I'm not… And by the way, you look hot."

Annabeth felt her face blush a thousand shades of scarlet.

"Uhm… I can't find any clean shirt so I just wear it. You have a problem with it?" she's now raising here eyebrow at him.

"Uh-oh."

She then tried to stand up to go to the kitchen and prepare some soup for Percy.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it." Percy quickly said, face-palming himself mentally and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"You're…uhmmm, leaving?"

"Oh gods, no. I'll just go to the kitchen and get some food for you."

"Oh…I just thought…uhmmm, nevermind." He then scratched his head, feeling somewhat embarrassed then added, "Just stay please? Besides, I'm not hungry." *insert puppy eyes here*

She hesitated at first, but just shrugged and sat down again saying okay.

After 2 hours.

Loud sounds can be heard from the kitchen causing Percy to wake up from a deep sleep. He then realized that Annabeth is not on his side anymore.

"Annabeth?" Percy shouted, worried that his girlfriend just left him, or worse, was kidnapped by some creep while he's asleep.

"I'm in the kitchen." Annabeth called out.

Percy was then relieved realizing that nothing bad happened to his girlfriend.

After what seemed like 1 hour, although it's only 10 minutes, Annabeth came back to the room holding a tray with soup and some fruits.

"Someone's worried about me." Annabeth said, teasing Percy.

"I thought you were kidnapped or something. Uhm…what's that?"

"I cooked you some soup."

"Don't you hate cooking?"

"Sort of. But you need to eat and there's nothing available so I decided to just cook. Although, I know it's not delicious like your Mom's, but just bear with it. Besides, you're stuck with me now."

Percy smiled widely, thankful for his Wise Girl's efforts.

After feeding him, Annabeth tucked Percy in the bed and gave him medicine.

"I love you, Wise Girl. Thank you for taking care of me." Percy mumbled, looking at her eyes.

"I know you would do the same for me, too. Besides, I love taking care of you."

Annabeth hugged Percy and kissed him on the cheek.

Percy tried to kiss her on the lips but she turned away.

"You can get me sick as well." She retorted.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you." Then he tried to kiss her once again.

"No, no, no. Stop." She walked away, like one step, and continued "Get well soon and I'll let you kiss me all the way you want." Then she gave him a wink.

Percy smiled at this and made a note to himself to remember this promise.

With this, they both decided to take some nap, sharing the same bed.

So, that's it! I know it's not my best shot but tell me what you think about the story.

If I get good number of reviews, follows and favorites, I promise to make two drabbles in just one update!

Thank you so much for reading this! Please share.

XOXO -Armi


	3. Tease

Thanks so much for supporting my stories! You guys are awesome!

Constructive criticisms are welcome as well as requests and suggestions. Please review, follow and favorite!

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase does! ;)

I know this is very short. I'm so sorry guys; I'm very busy right now. School is very demanding. Please enjoy!

Tease

Annabeth never really liked riding a motorcycle, especially when Percy is the one who is driving. She learned that Percy is no good at it. In fact, he almost sent both of them to the hospital the last time he drove a motorcycle. But this time, she absolutely had no choice.

She then hop to the motorcycle and put her arms around Percy's waist. Percy can't hide his smile at this contact.

"Stop smiling and you'd better go slow, Seaweed Brain, or else."

"Or else what?" Percy teased.

She teased him right back.

"Or else I'll find a new boyfriend."

He turned and looked at her over his shoulder, flasking the most adorable grin ever.

"Sorry, Wise Girl. I'm not letting you get away that easy."

And with that, Percy drove going home, careful not to mess up again this time.

-LINEBREAK-

Update next week! Do you want me to stick to girlfriend-boyfriend thing or write something about having kids, or what? Please let me know. Thanks


	4. Shirts

Sorry for the later than usual update. It's my birthday last week so don't get mad for not updating, okay? I really tried but failed. Also, school is eating me alive. Ugggh.

By the way, thanks for all the feedbacks. Percabeth fandom is the best. I love you all.

Please review, follow and favorite. Requests are welcome!

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson (how I wish he's mine), Annabeth Chase does.*wide smile*

Also, some ideas here are fromannabethchase999, so I want to thank you, too.

xxxxxxxxx

Shirts

Percy continued to get dressed; putting on his boxers, pants and shoes, while frustrated curses escaped his lips because surely, he can't find any shirt to put on after almost 15 minutes of looking in his dresser.

He is going to be late for his date with Annabeth and he's supposed to come by at her house to pick her up, something he'd forgotten to do for their last date, which leads to Annabeth ignoring him the whole time. Thankfully, he was forgiven after giving a very cheesy apology line, which he was somewhat ashamed to do again. Don't get it wrong, but it's just not like him, really.

"Dear, Gods." He groaned in annoyance as he continued searching in irritation.

After another 10 minutes, he finally just grabbed a beater, threw it over his head, grabbed his wallet and keys and run out the door, knowing he'd get ignored again if he's late again this time.

Percy pulled up to her dorm complex and run fast to the building, getting weird looks from few people, probably because his hair was messier than usual. He sprinted the entire way until he finally came upon her door, knocking loudly and obnoxiously, and trying to regain his breath.

When nobody answered, he knocked again and then heard her curse in annoyance from the other side.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said in a drowsy voice.

Percy attempted to fix his hair to make it look better, although he knew that nothing will change. He put his arm up against the doorway and leaned against it as she opened the door, and he frowned at her.

Annabeth's hair was splayed around her shoulders messily, and a tired look was evident on her face. He gulped when he realized that she was only wearing an oversized shirt and a very short shorts.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, what brought you here?"She said while yawning and absentmindedly stretching her arms causing the large shirt to ride up a bit to her upper thighs. She raised an eyebrow at him and then looked down at her own self to see what he'd been staring at.

'Oh." She blushed and then chuckled awkwardly. "Uhm…I just woke up, so…"

Percy frowned.

"We were supposed to go out and visit the new museum downtown." He reminded her.

"I was freaking nervous you'll get mad again at me for being late or what… and yet, you're here, just woke up and dressed in almost nothing." He muttered, amused with a smirk playing on his lips.

Annabeth blushed, and then pulled him inside the apartment before shutting the door.

"I was up all night studying for the coming test so I think it's better if we just stay in."

Percy sighed dramatically.

"Hmmmm, going out to a boring museum or staying here with my very sexy girlfriend who's almost naked?" He pretended to think and Annabeth smacked his arm before he could answer.

"I'm not naked, Percy." She scolded him.

Percy suddenly tilted his head in curiosity, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You don't always answer the door naked, right? I mean, what if it was some creep-" he half joked but she interrupted him.

"I'm not naked!" he swore she looked as if she was ready to strangle him.

He laughed and engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't worry, I've seen it all." He whispered in her ear.

Annabeth blushed really hard as if she's wearing a red make-up, or what.

The couple just stayed at the apartment and decided to watch anything but not a love story, Percy somewhat despise it. Suddenly, Percy noticed that the shirt Annabeth was wearing was somewhat familiar.

"Uh, Annabeth, where did you get that shirt?"Percy asked suspiciously.

"Uhm, errr… nowhere" Annabeth said, suddenly uncomfortable.

She tried to distract Percy from the thought but he ignored her.

"No, no, no… that's my shirt, isn't it?"

Annabeth shook her head hard and buried her face in her arms.

"You totally jacked my shirt!" Percy protested.

"You left it here one day!" she defended herself with a huff.

Percy shook his head, smiling triumphantly. His gaze suddenly landed on something hanging off of the edge of the bed. He walked over it and realized that it was his shirt too.

"Uh, this is my shirt as well, the last time I checked."

Annabeth just nodded in embarrassment and then get five more shirts in the drawer, handling it to him.

"Wise girl, I've been looking all over for these!"

"But they're really comfy." She said with a cute pout plastered on her face.

Percy cannot help but melt with this.

"Well, I guess you can have the shirt you're wearing. It looks better on you than it did on me." Percy told her, staring at her legs for a while.

"Good idea, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked, giving him a kiss on the lips.

xxxx

So, that's it! If there are wrong grammar and spelling, just bear with it. I made this really quick and English is not my first language, anyway. Won't tell when I'll update next but I promise it will be sooner than you imagined if I get good number of REVIEWS, FOLLOWS and FAVORITES! Thank you so much! Please inspire me again and give me ideas. Follow me on twitter for instant info, armicarpio.


	5. Puzzle

Hi everyone! Have you read THE HOUSE OF HADES? OMG! THE FEELS (don't worry, I won't give any spoilers). Anyways, sorry for not updating for quite a long time. School stuffs, you know. Well, good news. Our semestral break is coming in a week so expect for more updates!

Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story! LOVE LOTS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my ideas and imagination.

Puzzle

Annabeth and Percy are both staying the day at the Jackson's apartment. They decided to just play scrabble, being Annabeth's idea and much to Percy's protest, since it's raining hard outside.

"Wise Girl, I really don't get a chance on winning against you." Percy protested when his girlfriend managed to put the word SCHADENFREUDE (AN: it means enjoyment obtained from the troubles of others) and many more difficult words that he actually don't know the meaning.

"Well, that's the perks of being a daughter of Athena" Annabeth shrugged.

After few more minutes, they finally decided to stop- with Annabeth having four times higher score than Percy; who only managed to put on EYELASHES as his best shot, which certainly gained him a smirk from Annabeth.

Then, they just watched some movies; but Annabeth is really bored, so she started to look for anything else to do. Finally, grabbing an old magazine, she settled in answering a random word puzzle.

Percy joined his girlfriend while answering, although Annabeth is the one who always gets the correct answer. The puzzle then came to its last word, and she read it aloud wanting for Percy to get his chance to answer correctly:

"What's an eight letter word for 'perfect in character, beauty and skill'?"

She already knew the answer was 'FLAWLESS' but she wanted him to figure out the answer, so badly.

Percy thought for a minute, then counted on his fingers before saying,

"ANNABETH"

It may sound cheesy and totally an Aphrodite girl, but she can't help it. She grabbed Percy's face and kissed him full on the lips. He's such a Seaweed Brain. HER SEAWEED BRAIN.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done! So, the last part (the Annabeth puzzle thing) is not mine. I just saw it in the internet and decided to make an update using it, since it's really sweet! Agree?

PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING THEM FROM YOU GUYS!


	6. Realized

Thank you for supporting my stories!

A quick short update for everyone! REVIEW, at least as an appreciation for my early update.

So I'm planning to write an actual Percabeth story. Stay tuned!

Anyway, anyone done reading House of Hades? How about you? What do you think?

ME: OHMYGODS.

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own anything, just my imaginations.

Realized

"Annabeth." Percy half-whispered to his girlfriend who is sitting beside him on the couch.

Right now, they are watching one of Annabeth's favorite adaptation movies, The Book Thief (AN: I'm really excited for this movie to come out! November, baby).

"Yeah." Annabeth replied, watching intently; and not even bothering to look up.

"I love you." Percy blurted out.

To be honest, he never planned to spill it, it just came out.

STUPID! Percy thought to himself. What if she doesn't love me back? Or I'm being too fast? He felt panic running down his veins. And he hates feeling like this.

But he felt relieved when he saw Annabeth blushed deep scarlet, now looking at his eyes.

Annabeth never expected this. Really, they're just watching a movie. Not to mention it's not a chick flick.

She then realized how lucky she is to have this super-sometimes-annoying but really, really sweet boyfriend.

Not wanting to hold back anymore, she blurted out,

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

They kissed, and truly, the movie was left forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short, I know. I told you from the beginning.

Review! Please, please, please.

If I got at least 7 reviews for this oneshot, I promised to update 2 oneshots next time. Mind you, I don't break promises.

Uhmmm, who wants lemons? I wanna try writing one :3 Soon!


	7. Follow

_Hi guys! My 2 weeks break from school officially started today. And with that, here's an update because I'm happy! _

_NO LEMONS to come. Sorry, but the rating of my story is K and I don't wanna change it. Besides, I think I can't write one. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan. I do not own anything and I want to thank some great writers who quite gave me the ideas for this._

FOLLOW

Annabeth was really mad.

"Don't call me Wise Girl. Just let me go!" Annabeth shouted while pushing Percy away from her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, ok? It's just—" Percy started, but Annabeth was having none of it. And now, she's crying.

The start of their fight was something stupid. Really. And Percy really feels bad for it.

Annabeth ran out of the door; Percy just stood there in shock for a minute, considered for a moment, and then ran out to the pouring rain to follow her. Dang, she's fast.

He found her standing in the alleyway, looking down.

He doesn't need to think twice before he hugged her.

"Sorry, Wise Girl." Percy whispered.

Annabeth looked up to him saying, "I'm sorry, too. This is really stupid."

Percy replied by kissing her, sweet and passionate, also promising himself not to argue with her anymore because, really, he cannot stand it.

Then, they just held each other for a while, not bothering the rain. What truly matters is that they're okay and they're together. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_REVIEW! I'll update soon, especially if I got many reviews. _

_Thank you again!_

_Percabeth fandom is awesome!_


	8. Show

_Thank you for positive response! Any request? Tell it to me!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan; owns nothing aside from my imagination and the plot of the story.**_

_Enjoy!_

Show

Annabeth haven't heard Percy said 'I love you' to her since the last time they're watching. And right now, she's starting to worry about it. What if Percy's feelings for her changed? What if he doesn't like her anymore? What if she found another girl?

STOP! Annabeth scolded herself. Don't be a paranoid. Maybe you're just over-reacting. Just wait when you see him and then ask.

But being Annabeth herself, she can't help it, so she decided to call Percy.

After few rings, Percy finally answered.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy greeted her with a big smile on his face. He never expected this, honestly, since Annabeth is probably busy reviewing for the upcoming exams.

"Hi! I'm just wandering if you are busy?" Annabeth asked hopefully. She really wanted to talk to him right now, though she doesn't know what and how to ask. She'll just figure it out later, hopefully.

"Nah, why?" Percy replied.

"Can we, uhmm, hang out?" Annabeth said quickly, quite embarrassed.

"Sure." Percy then hangs up.

After only 20 minutes, Percy is already outside Annabeth's dormitory. It's impressive because it usually took him at least 35 minutes.

Anyway, Percy knocked on the door, which Annabeth quickly opened.

They hugged each other, both having huge smile on their faces.

"Someone misses me." Percy joked.

Annabeth pushed him playfully, laughing quietly.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Percy asked.

"Let's just stay inside. Is that okay?" she replied and he just nodded.

So, they just watched and snuggled near each other.

Then, silence spread between them.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

They looked into each other's eyes, Percy not saying a thing. This caused Annabeth's irritation, and she's on verge of tears now.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, PERCY? NO RESPONSE AT ALL? DID YOU FIND ANOTHER GIRL OR WHAT? BECAUSE HONESTLY, THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Annabeth is now shouting. She can't hold it anymore.

Percy felt a sudden panic and guilt, both running in his blood. He doesn't want to make Annabeth feel that way.

"Hey, don't be like that Wise Girl. It's not like-" Percy quickly said, but he was interrupted.

"Then what?" Annabeth spat.

"I love you, and it's true. It's just…."

Annabeth looked at him, questioning and also telling him to continue.

"I don't want to just say it to you how much I love you, I wanted to SHOW it to you. You deserve to feel it, not just hear it." Percy blurted out, looking down.

And this made Annabeth cry even more, and she's blushing now.

"I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hugged him, feeling bad for doubting her boyfriend.

"I don't want to feel that towards you, it's just…" she continued but he just hugged her tighter.

"Shhh. It's okay." Percy is now smiling, feeling happy because he loves her, really. And that's for sure. Right there, he promised himself to make her always feel loved because she's her Wise Girl and no one can replace her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know it's not my best, but hey, just bear with me! PLEASE REVIEW (been telling this to you since forever, it really gives me inspiration when you're giving response)_

_Thank you! Update soon, but sooner when you review, follow and favorite! _


	9. Simple

_Thanks to all who keeps on supporting my one-shot-stories! Don't forget to FOLLOW, REVIEW and FAVORITE._

_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE LATTER PART FOR A MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT._

_Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, because obviously, I'm a girl. Also, I don't have anything to do with the book. The only thing I own in this story is the plot-a product of my imagination; and I'm proud of it._

_**Simple**_

Percy is now lying on his bed, trying to sleep. But the thing is, he just can't.

Whenever he tries to close his eyes, the image of a blonde hair, gray-eyed girl haunts him; and he can't help it.

Don't dare blame him, okay? Because he really loves Annabeth. Like, a lot.

And he truly can't stop thinking about the things that makes Annabeth who she is.

Annabeth is someone who doesn't wear makeup. Something he really adored about her. Because yeah, let's face it, most of girls love covering their face with a thick amount of makeup. (A_/N: sorry, no offense taken_) And thankfully, she's not one of them.

Annabeth is not afraid to let out a nice, uninhibited laugh. It sounds like an angel is whispering to him, and he enjoyed hearing it every time.

Annabeth is the type of girl who despises wearing heels; she would even prefer walking bare-footed rather than wearing one. And really, it sounds amusing to him.

Annabeth doesn't mind eating anything under the sun. In fact, she's not a fan of fancy foods.

Annabeth knows that the mall is not the only place in the world, and most of the time, she doesn't feel like going to one.

Annabeth is someone who can get along with almost anyone. She respects everyone and doesn't let superficial biases cloud her view.

He finds all those qualities really cute and it made him feel very blessed to be with her.

Gods, she's really **simple**, yet the most beautiful girl in the world. Please don't blast me, Aphrodite, Percy thought.

And he's proud that Annabeth Chase was his girlfriend.

With these thoughts in mind, Percy finally drifts into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short but sweet :') PLEASE REVIEW!

Question: What's your favorite one-shot so far?

Anyway, here's the MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT for all Percabeth fans!  
I have a new story; it's called "Guide Me Back To Your Heart".

Summary:

"_The war, thank the Gods, was finally over._

_Annabeth thought that after all the things that happened to them; they will eventually have a peaceful and happy life._

_But dude, she was wrong._

_It all started when Percy woke up in daze after few days of medication._

_He remembers everything- the war, the prophecies, the blue foods, Grover, Thalia, Calypso, Rachel, Clarrise, Nancy Bobofit, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and everyone else; well, except Annabeth._

_And it really crushed her world._

_But what made it even worse? _

_Percy thinks that Rachel was his loving girlfriend all those times."_

Please check this out. Thank you.


	10. Girls' Generation

Sorry if this is kinda late! I typed it really quick so…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my imagination.

Girls' Generation

Percy and Annabeth lay leisurely on the couch, Percy flipping through the channels on the television while Annabeth is busy reading an Architecture book.

While Percy is absent mindedly watching, he spotted a group of Korean girls performing a dance number that caught his attention. Truth be told, he find them beautiful and talented. It's almost in the middle of the song when Annabeth looked up from her book and tried to see what Percy is watching.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked Percy, her boyfriend.

"Just a random Korean show." Percy replied.

"Do you even understand what they are trying to say?"

"No, but it was actually fun." And they both laughed.

After few minutes…

"They're really beautiful." Percy blurted out of the blue.

"Who?" Annabeth asked curious, perking her eyebrows up.

"Girls' Generation." Percy simply said, eyes still glued on the television.

Annabeth examined the nine girls shown on the screen. They are really good, and yes… beautiful.

She suddenly felt conscious about herself, not helping that she's only wearing her usual clothes; nothing really special.

Percy noticed his girlfriend's sudden drop in mood, so he slowly lifted her chin, looked in her eyes and asked what is wrong.

"Nothing." Annabeth shrugged then continued reading, although she's having none of it.

But Percy knew her more than anyone or anything.

"Annabeth, I know something is up." He said softly, hints of worries can be heard on his voice as he speaks.

"It's just… you find this Girls' Generation beautiful… and I don't know… it's not like I'm better than them." She said in a low voice, actually feeling embarrassed.

With this, Percy understood. His girlfriend is jealous.

He quickly turned off the television, and he cannot help but smile.

"What?" Annabeth snapped at him, now irritated.

Percy felt the need to comfort her. Besides, he's the reason why she feels bad.

"Seriously, Annabeth. Yes, I think they are beautiful, but for me, you're the most beautiful I've ever seen. Truly, you're nothing compared to them because you're so much more. I love you, Wise Girl and I'm sorry for making you jealous." Percy said this seriously. Well, except for the last part.

Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheeks, saying "I'm sorry, too, and you know… I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled, and then stands up.

"Now, let's just watch your favorite movie."

xxxxxxxxx

He's really sweet, right? :D

If you're curious, check out Girls' Generation at Google and tell me what you think of them!

Honestly, I'm a huge fan!

Well, I also love Percabeth, and it's quite evident. LOL

Also, congratulations to Girls' Generation for winning the Video of the Year for I Got A Boy at Youtube Music Awards! Yey, I voted almost hundred times.

Anyway, see you 'til my next update! Thanks for reading. Please check out my other story called "Guide Me Back To Your Heart".

REVIEW!


	11. Haunt

Just a random idea! I LOVE READING REVIEWS! Thank you~

Please pray for the Philippines as it has been hit by a super typhoon. To all my fellow Filipinos, stay strong!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; on the second thought, I own my ideas and imagination.

Haunt

Annabeth woke up in daze, her heart beating fast. Once again, she had a nightmare about their stay in Tartarus. Truly, it wasn't something that you can forget that easily. For her, it's like the memories are haunting her.

Beside her, Percy woke up; having a feeling that something was going on.

You might be wandering why they were sleeping together; well, it wasn't new to them. In fact, they did it most of the time after coming back from Tartarus since they feel more comfortable and safe that way.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?" Percy asked, his voice was hoarse from sleep.

Annabeth just shrugged and smiled apologetically at him, saying, "Nothing. Just another nightmare, go back to sleep now."

But instead of doing what is told, Percy opened his arms, motioning for Annabeth to come closer. Although, he's not sure if it was possible, considering how near their position are already.

"Is it the same dream again?" He asked while rubbing her back in a soothing way.

Annabeth just nodded her head in confirmation, her head in between Percy's shoulder and neck.

He then said, "Don't let the past haunt you, Annabeth. I love you and I promise to do everything to keep us safe." All while kissing the top of her head.

Percy felt Annabeth's smile.

"I know, and I'm thankful for it." She said, and then kissed him softly in the lips.

With this, both of them went back to sleep, knowing that things will be fine as long as they're together.

xxxxxx

Not my best, I know. But I still hope that you like it! Sorry if it's short.

Anyway, leave your questions, suggestions and constructive criticism in the REVIEW area. Thank you!


	12. The Same Sky

**35 reviews! Can we make it to 50 for this chapter? :')**

I love all the reviews for the last oneshot I posted! Thank you xx

And because of that, I will try to update more often and make every story longer…

Anyway, sorry if it took time before this update! As most of you know, the Philippines, my country, has been affected much by the super typhoon, so I'm busy doing things to help. You can also help through prayers or donate to Redcross, UNICEF or .com!

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, obviously.

_**The Same Sky**_

It was a peaceful evening, and Percy is resting on his bed, facing and gazing into the sky, at their apartment. School has been tough for him today. Well, on his case, it's always been that way.

Currently, his mind was wandering about his girlfriend, Annabeth, who's now at San Francisco, visiting her family for 2 weeks. It's only been the second day after she left, and things already got harder for him for every minute that passed. He can't stop thinking about her, wishing that she's with him at the time. Don't get it the wrong way, okay. Truth is, he's actually happy that Annabeth was able to spend some time with her family, it's just… he can't help but really miss her.

He missed the way she smiles. Oh gods, her smile was his favorite view in the world. Her voice that sounds like an angel. The way she jokes around him, and even the way she teases him for being a seaweed brain. Her princess curls that really looks great on her curves. The eyes that feels they can see right through your soul. Her lips, something that he wanted to kiss all the time he gets a chance. And the warmth she provides him whenever it's cold, or simply anytime of the day. But the strangest thing is, he even misses her rants about architecture stuffs which he didn't even understand at all.

Truly, he can't live a day without thinking about her.

He feels really lucky. I mean, she's a perfect package that everyone loves, while he is just a normal, dyslexic even, guy. She can choose to leave him anytime she wanted, but she didn't. With that, he loved her even more, keeping on his mind not to make things or give any reasons that will make her get mad at him.

"KNOCK. KNOCK."

Percy was then disturbed in the middle of his thinking when he heard a knock on the door.

"Percy, it's time for dinner." Came the voice of her mother outside his room.

"Yes, mom. I'll be there in a sec." He replied, already rising from his bed.

But before leaving his room, he took one last glance at the sky from his window, while saying softly…

"I love you, Wise Girl. 12 more days and we will see each other again. I miss you already, and even if you're not with me tonight, I'll always know that we're never apart… because after all, we are just living under the same sky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it! I'm studying more about writing to improve my skills. I typed this quickly, sorry for any mistakes.

Please leave your comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms at the **REVIEW** section.


End file.
